The Duo Of Death
by elizarocks9902
Summary: When Eliza a.k.a Akane runs away from home and ends up in the Naruto world with hidden powers who knows what can happen? Naruko however isn't sure what to make of a girl with powers like hers who is now apparently her ally. They are thrust into a world where their innocence gets taken, they learn to rely on each other and become the people they were meant to be, the Duo of Death.
1. New worlds and new Allies!

**Hi guys! I thought this would never happen! I have my muse back! Who should I have in Naruko's Harem? Who should I have in Akane's harem? (Me!) Yes I am changing the name. If you have any questions about the harem they will be explained later. However, if they are not explained later on then you can ask me through PM, review, email (yugitonii553 ) or snapchat (elizaluvsu123).**

**Naruko's harem:**

**Shukaku**

**Sanbi**

**Saiken**

**Orochimaru (made younger)**

**Izuna Uchiha**

**Kiba Inuzuka**

**Zabuza Momochi**

**Haku Yuki Momochi**

**Obito Uchiha**

**Akane's harem**

**Itachi Uchiha**

**Yagura**

**Utakata**

**Gaara**

**Shisui Uchiha**

**Madara Uchiha**

**These things (1) (2) (3) mean that at the end of the chapter I'll explain what I meant if you hadn't gotten it.**

**I hope you enjoy! Please check out my other fics as you might like them also and here's the redo of The Duo of Death!**

**Normal POV**

"Eliza! If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, don't go with those punk friends of yours! You came home in a POLICE CAR! AND YOUR FRIENDS WENT HOME NO DIFFERENT!" Eliza looked at banshe mom with disdain. She wore a black sports bra with no straps **(1) **that covered her 38 C cups which were still growing since she was only 14 years old with black punk sweat pants with a lot of holes here and there that would have been to long on her if it weren't for her over sized butt.

Eliza was the exact opposite of her mother however. She wore a white suit with a tight white pencil skirt and a white jacket that she got from one of the expensive name brands. Eliza's stuff however was nothing near expensive name brand. The most expensive thing that she wore was the black punk bracelet with real silver spikes and a real silver skull on the front of it. She had taken her moms wallet and had gotten some other things but the bracelet has something she wore every day.

"We were just having fun at the mall!" Eliza said in a 'Dumb Ass' way to her mom. Said mom looked at her in anger. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

Eliza growled at her and went up the stairs to her room in the attic. She liked it up there because she had a trap door to the roof that her mom didn't know about. She looked around her room. It was black with blood red or black furniture. She had stolen video games in the corner and her manga/anime on her shelf. She looked around her room with determination.

She grabbed her big black back pack and started putting her necessities in her said back pack. Her clothes, clean underwear, a change of shoes, socks, wallet, gaming stations, favorite video games, Anime/Manga, her hair brush and different colored pony tails. She then waited for 4:00 A.M.

**Eliza's Room - 4:00 A.M.**

_'Finally.'_ Eliza thought as she exited her room. She walked down the stairs onto the 3rd floor where her moms room was. She went in and looked around and started taking her moms little things of value. The watch, the wallet, the rings, the bracelets, the necklaces and the black make up.

She goes up to her mom... and gives her the middle finger. She then goes back to her room, exits through her trap door onto the roof. She looks around and then jumps off the roof and onto the trampoline she has in the back yard. When she gets off the trampoline she starts heading to her little shack that she built in the forest behind her back yard. When she gets there she gets all the food and drinks she stored there and puts them in her back pack.

She then proceeds to get her motor cycle out of the garage. It's completely black with a wide and comfy seat. She then starts it up and rides away. However before she gets to far she begins to get followed by a black car she looks back only to be blinded by the cars head lights. She then turns down the street to her friends house but then turned back onto the main road. He had been acting strange lately. Plus he's older and she didn't know if he would resort to "certain tack ticks."

She didn't have any girl friends so she crossed using any of her friends out to help her from the person stalking her right now. She suddenly swerved to the right to dodge a bullet that rang from the passengers side of the car behind her. She looked at the upcoming dirt road and started going faster. She then made a sharp turn down it making the car unable to follow her due to how sudden the turn was.

Eliza then saw a pond up ahead but heard a shot go through her back tire. Then one went through the front one and she looked towards the pond. It was rather small and she should be able to swim across and run from there. She could even walk through so she wouldn't get her back pack wet. She suddenly jumped off her motorcycle with her black hair which went down to her butt went flying up behind her as her crimson eyes **(2)** darted everywhere to see if the people who were after her had accomplices hidden in the surrounding trees.

She heard another gun shot which she dodged but it still grazed her left shoulder. She started wadding through the pond when she suddenly got stuck in mud. However, she suddenly felt a peaceful as she fell back into the water.

**Naruko World - With Naruko**

_'Down that alley is a dead end. Dead end. Dead end. Oh! a new construction site! Bingo! I can dis these villagers there and then head into my shack in the Forest of Death!'_ Naruko looked around and started running even faster. The villagers followed after her like idiots and she lost them in between the piles of wood and the 2 ANBU who stopped them and asked them what they were doing in the construction site. When the Anbu called back up and escorted them to the Hokage's office.

Naruko then covered up her tracks with the Academy Jutsu Dust Storm **(3)**. It was an E ranked jutsu but was very useful. She then headed to the Forest of Death where she entered her shack. She saw she was out of fresh water so she headed to the pond close to her house.

When she got there she sat down and started to concentrate as she bended the water from the pond then used earth bending to take all the dirt and muck out of it. When she finally finished she wiped the sweat off her forehead. While it had gotten easier seeing as she hadn't been able to bend to elements at once in the first place she could say she had come a long way. Just as she was getting up to put the bottles back into her house she saw a faint light come from the middle of the pond when it died down she saw a girl with black hair her age about to drown.

She used her water bending to get her out of the water and wiped her down with her pure water of anything bad or any germs she might have gotten from the pond water. However, as Naruko was doing this a faint light flashed over Eliza which Naruko didn't see as she was to busy to notice. When Naruko finished she backed away to look at Eliza. She sighed noticing the girls clothes were all ripped. She quickly dragged/carried the girl to her hut.

When she got inside she laid Eliza on the bed and took her clothes off in case of any injury she may have missed. When they were off she looked them over so she would know what to buy the girl. She laid them down on her floor so she could maybe fix the clothes later. Just as she was about to get a snack Eliza started coughing. She opened her eyes and looked around the hut while slowly getting up. However she fell back but before she ended up on her butt sand suddenly came from the earth flooring and kept her in the air.

She looked around in alarm at the sudden savior that came from the earth. Naruko looked at Eliza in surprise. "So.. You can bend too?" Eliza looked at her in shock. "What are you talking about? I know I was thinking about how I didn't want to fall but I didn't do anything else." Naruko shook her head. "You must have just woken up your powers if you don't know about them. The sand must be usable at your will. Go on. Try it!" Eliza nodded. _'Let me down!'_ she frowned when it didn't work. _'LET ME DOWN!' _Eliza smiled lightly as she was lightly let down.

Naruko nodded in approval. "I'm able to do that also, along with the other elements which you might be able to do also. However, I'm focusing on my Water and Earth right now so I can master them before I begin on the other ones." Eliza nodded in understanding. "My names uh... Akane by the way." Naru nodded in acceptance. **(4) **"I'll start training you once you are settled in. Akane nodded in acceptance and laid on her clothes so Naruko could have her bed. Naruko shook her head but got up and fell onto her bed before falling asleep.

**Hey! Here are the explanations!:**

**(1) Naruko's and Akanes age: 5**

**(2) Akane had contacts on. Her eyes are actually a vibrant green.**

**(3) There are other Academy jutsu that will be listed in the next chapter.**

**(4) Akane was a name she used as a under cover name when her and her friends would steal stuff and the like.**

**Anyways I hope u enjoyed this chappy and the next one should come along once I update my other fics! **

**elizarocks9902**


	2. Pranking Fun for Everyone!

**Sup! Well, here are the answers to reviews!:**

**AnimeLover0115: Thanks!**

**idea . get the : First off, sorry I couldn't do your name right! for some reason your name just wouldn't appear If I typed it right! Anyways... How can Chiyo bend the elements? Well in this story there will be a person in each dimension with different types of powers with one person who shares their power type a.k.a why both Naru and Akane can bend! How can Chiyo know how to bend? In the last time I wrote this story I just added that in there so they could be God-like fast. However, In this fic they shall be eventual God-like. God-like power will be reached when their both about 15/16 ish! Naruko-chan shall be put with Itachi-kun (Fucking hot! I love the pairing too!) Of course I'm going to have same caliber to a little bit more powerful enemies! Whats a true fanfic without challenging enemies?**

**Anyways, Here are the harems!:**

**Naruko-chans Harem!:**

**Shukaku**

**Sanbi**

**Saiken**

**Kyubi Yin Half**

**Orochimaru (made younger)**

**Kiba Inuzuka**

**Haku Yuki Momochi**

**Obito Uchiha**

****Izuna Uchiha****

****Itachi Uchiha****

**Akane's Harem:**

**Madara Uchiha**

**Shisui Uchiha**

**Gaara**

**Yagura**

**Utakata**

**Who shall I add in my harem? Should I put a limit on how many can be in said harems? Anyways, on with the story!**

**The Next Morning 12:00 P.M.**

"Wake up... Wake up... WAKE YO ASS UP!" Akane shot up at the sound of Naruko yelling in her ear. "What the HELL was THAT for!?" Akane yelled right back at Naruko. "You wouldn't wake up. Duh." Akane looked at her weird before just shaking her head.

"Anyways, thanks for letting me sleep on your floor. Definitely better then sleeping outside. "Anyways... WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES?!" Akane yelled as she looked at the rags on the floor that were once said clothes that she wore. However, Akane looked at herself and in came the most ultimate shock for her.

"**_WHERE IN FUCKING HELL ARE MY DAMN__ TITS!?_**" Naruko looked at Akane in confusion. "What tits? Your about 5 same as me so we aren't even _close_ to having tits yet. Akane looked over her shoulder only to see a light hump of an ass and screamed. "_**WHERE DID MY ASS** **GO!?**_" Naruko then became angry. "**_WOULD YOU STOP FUCKING YELLING ABOUT SOME DAMNED BODY FEMALE BODY PARTS THAT YOU 'HAD' BEFORE YOU BRING THE ENTIRETY OF KONOHA ON OUR__ HEADS!_**" Akane looked at Naruko in shock._  
_

"Did you just say Konoha? As in the place where Naruto Uzumaki lives in one of my favorite Anime/Manga's Naruto!? _Hells _yes! So we are in the Elemental Nations right now?" At Naruko's confused nod Akane started whooping for joy. "_YES! _I always wanted to live in the Elemental Nations!Wait a second! If I'm in the Elemental Nations then I must have chakra! Which means I can become a badass with Fuin-Jutsu, Nin-Jutsu and Gen-jutsu! And then I can become a badass in Tai-jutsu like Might Gai and Rock Lee. And now I can also try to up my strength and speed with weights! With Seals I made of course!" Naruko looked at her new friend confused.

"First off, who is this Naruto Uzumaki you speak of? The only one in this village with a name even close to that is me and my names Naru_ko_ Uzumaki. However, my friends, no matter how few I have, all call me Naru for short. And yes, this is Konoha within the Land of Fire which is within the Elemental Nations! And yes, unless you are civilian born unlocking your chakra should be extremely easy for you. Second of all, what the serious _fuck_ is Fuin-jutsu?! I do however know about Nin-jutsu and Gen-jutsu so I won't ask you about those two. Also, If you plan on getting weights I suggest you sell all that jewelry you have in that back pack of yours."

Akane's mind clicked at the mention of Naruko's name and realised that this isn't the _exact_ same of the Anime/Manga but just shook her head. "Never mind Naruto Uzumaki. Anyways, thanks for telling me which Nation I'm in. How do you unlock your chakra? I was never told how. **(1)** Second of all, Fuin-jutsu is that _art_ of making Seals! Seals can do many things. For example, one of the easiest Seals to create is a literal Seal. They can be used for Sealing Scrolls to seal things into it. Say your moving to a new place but you don't want to carry all of your furniture by hand."

"You would get a Sealing Scroll, smear blood enhanced by chakra and put the couch over top of the scroll and it will Seal the couch inside. It also saves Stamina If you aren't very good at carrying heavy goods very far. However, when you become a master you can do things such as Seal Demons away into a new born baby making said baby a Jinchurikki. Things like that make Sealing one of the hardest but most rewarding things to become a Master over!" **(2)**

"And yes, I do plan on selling all this jewelry for money. I also plan on making a house reminiscent of this to live in. I'll be buying things like paint and furniture for said house though. Anyways, I do believe I have worn out my welcome! Now If you don't mind I'll be leaving now! It's been forever since I last pulled a prank on someone!" Akane said, ending her 'little' speech. However, the last part of what she said caught Naruko's definite attention.

"You wouldn't mind If I tagged along with you for the prank would you?" Naruko asked slyly. Akane looked at her with a matching glimmer in her eyes. "How about we turn this pranking into Ninja Training! However, whoever gets caught first will have to buy the other 1 bowl of Ramen for every time their caught!" Akane said, putting down the one rule that shall always be followed from then on.

"Your on! All that Ramen your gonna buy me will taste even sweeter with victory!" Naruko said, grinning evilly already from all the pranks she's thinking of pulling. "Oh please! I bet I've pulled more pranks then _you _have! You'll be in debt to the Ramen stand when I'm finished pranking people!" Akane said happily. "Oh we'll see about that! However, we have to stop all pranks in progress at Midnight!"

"Ok! However, how can we pull pranks without the weapons of paint bombs of pink and stink bombs for the Inuzuka clan! And maybe some bug spray for the Aburame clan! OOOO! And how putting pink hair dye in the Nara's shampoo! And maybe put itching powder in the Hyuga clan members underwear!" Akane said laughing evilly. Naruko nodded and soon joined in. Throughout Konoha each of the clans that had been talked about felt shivers run up and down their spines.

**Time Skip! 11:59 P.M.**

On top of the Hokage Monument stood Akane and Naruko who looked down at the village with pride. Akane had been caught 5 times, however they were all ANBU but she ended up sneaking away from their bases mapping her exit so she could come back later to prank them. Naruko had only been caught twice, both by ANBU, but she of course won because Akane had never been up against ANBU before.

"Looks like I got myself 5 free bowls of Ramen!" Akane looked said for a second but then looked down at a watch she had stolen from a wealthy civilian lady and smiled. "Naruko!" Said girl immediately knew why her name had been called and started to count down with her new best friend. "10. 9 . 8 . 7 . 6 . 5 . 4 . 3 . 2 . 1 . LOOK OUT BELOW!" The two shouted together as they jumped off the Monument face first.

Behind them stood ANBU who hadn't captured them in time to finally bring them in. In front of them fireworks shot up from different points in the city flashing images of dogs crying holding his nose which had come from the Inuzuka compound which was meant for the stink bombs they had had to go through.

Then there was a white image of a Hyuga scratching his balls from the itching powder that coated his underwear. Then there was an image of bugs dropping from the sky as a masked 5 year old sprayed them with toxic bug spray. Then there was pink firework with a picture of a little 5 year old Nara looking in the mirror screaming his head off because his hair was pink.

Naruko and Akane laughed at their fireworks before Naruko extended her hand to the fast coming ground before a remote appeared in her hands and she pressed the big red button on it before the ground opened up to show... A giant ass trampoline. The two then flipped 'onto' their backs in midair before there back hit the trampoline sending them in the air again.

However, the trampoline had been tilted to the right so they were sent harshly to the right as well. That caused them the go into another trampoline that would send them into the Nidaime Hokages face. However, just before they were about to colide with the Nidaimes face a trampoline popped out of the mouth and sent them right down the middle of the villages main street.

Seeing as the trampoline had been tilted upwards slightly they went up into the air more then a direct facing trampoline would have. Just as they were coming down a trampoline came out in the middle of two tall buildings that sent them again further left a.k.a. away from the Hokage Monument.

_'Just one more trampoline and we'll end right on the Ichiraku Ramen stand!'_ Naruko thought happily. As fate would have it, everything went perfect and as the two now best friends hit the last trampoline the did summer salts in the air before Naruko grabbed Akane bridal style since she hadn't unlocked her chakra yet before she channeled said life giving force to her feet before she landed on the roof of the Ichiraku Ramen stand without breaking anything and also landed quietly.

Naruko then put Akane down and hopped off the roof with her best friend soon following. The two then sat down and Naruko yelled "5 BOWLS OF MISO RAMEN!" Ayame came out to see her best paying customer sitting at the counter with a girl her age. The fact that the girl got a friend her age shocked her before she shook it off and smiled at the two. "Got It Naru-chan! What do you want sweety?" Akane looked at Ayame with a smile.

"I'll have two bowls of Miso please! I'll have more when I start beating Naruko-chan at pranking!" Ayame giggled lightly when she heard Naruko mutter a "Yeah right." at her friends remark. She then nodded to the girls and then went into the back to started cooking. "So lets see. I pranked the Hyuga clan and Aburame clan so you got the Nara clan and the Inuzuka clan correct?" Naruko nodded affirmative to Akane's question and the two smiled at each other.

Ayame pocked her head out of the kitchen and said. "The Ramen should take about 10 minutes okay?" Akane and Naruko nodded affirmative and Ayame went back to the kitchen. "Oh shit!" Akane said as Naruko looked at her weird. "What's wrong?" Naruko asked. "I forgot to sell the jewelry for money! I'll be right back!" Akane said as she shot up from her seat and out of the Ramen stand.

About 5 minutes later Akane came back and sat down on the stool up to the counter. Naruko then heard loud sirens. "What did you do?" Naruko asked confused. "Well you see. All of the jewelry shops were closed and I wasn't about to be cheated at a pawn shop so I went to the most expensive looking jewelry store in the village and I broke in. I put all of my jewelry on the counter and took the money that I would have gotten fair priced for the jewelry and left and here I am!"

Naruko giggled at her friend before Akane again said. "Oh shit!" Naruko looked at her friend again. "What do you need now?" Akane looked at her friend. "I need Pocky and Dango for desert!" and with that she again disappeared into the night. Then, 5 minutes later just as Ayame was bringing out the Ramen Akane came back with her arms filled with Dango and Pocky. She placed it on the counter next to her Ramen and dug into said food.

Again, same as last time, sirens could be heard throughout the city. "What did you do this time?" Naruko said as she too started digging into her Ramen." Well, the Dango place was closed and none of the super markets were open either. so I first broke into the super markets and got the Pocky and then I broke into the Dango shop and took all of the Dango that they had left on the counters for some reason. Could you please heat this Dango up Ayame-san?" Akane said, addressing Ayame at the end.

Ayame nodded and took the Dango to the back. "Akane-chan... Did you leave money on the counter for the Dango and Pocky?" Akane finished the last of her Ramen and rubbed her head sheepishly. "No... I gotta save _some _money don't I?" Naruko just shook her head before she too finished her Ramen. "Okay then. Pass my some Pocky!" Akane grumbled before she passed 5 out of the ten pockets of Pocky she had stolen to Naruko who in turn instantly devoured the tasty snack.

Akane then devoured hers also so that Naruko couldn't steal them when she wasn't looking. Just as Akane finished swallowing Ayame brought the Dango back in. "She set the Dango platter down before Akane, who had kept the sauce packets in her pocket, poured said packets contents all over the Dango and then split the amount in half with Naruko. When they were done eating (devouring) the Dango the set the money on the counter, Akane paying for 5 Ramen bowls and Naruko paying for 2. They then jumped from their seats and went to Naruko's hut.

**10 Minutes Later at Naruko's Hut**

"Home sweet home!" Naruko said happily with a sigh as she plopped onto her bed. Akane was about to lay on her clothes again put sighed knowing that she would again have cramps in the morning If she did so. However, Akane smiled and yelled to Naruko "BRB!" And left leaving a dust cloud which made Naruko end up hacking and coughing.

Naruko shook her head before she laid back down onto her bed. However, 5 minutes later when she was about to fall asleep Akane stepped through her door sweating up a storm Naruko got up in confusion and worry before she looked behind Akane and saw Sand carrying 2 Make a Bed! sets as well as 2 new, still in plastic mattresses. **(3) **As soon as the Sand set down the things they had been assigned to carry Akane collapsed onto a mattress that had 'Naruko' written on it.

Naruko sighed as she collapsed onto the mattress that said Akane while she let the sound of sirens telling people that something was yet again stolen (A.K. mattresses and the Make a Bed! sets) as she thought. _'Thank goodness Akane Is sweating on the plastic covering instead of my new mattress!'_ Before the girl fell asleep with a light smile on her face.

**Hello! I hope whoever Is reading likes this chapter! Also, I went back and fixed a few things in the last chapter and we'll be getting into that in the next chappy! Also, since I couldn't bring the new Academy Jutsu's up in the fic I'll just tell you them here!**

**Dust Storm**

**Rank: E**

**Use: Picks up Dust and swipes away any footprints or markings of ever being there of the user.**

**Bubble Wrap Jutsu**

**Rank: E**

**Use: When performed, this Jutsu allows the user to walk onto any surface silently, without any noise.**

**Anyways, If I come up with more I will add them later on. Anyways, please REVIEW! and please tell me how the story is so far! Also, If you can, read my other fanfics and REVIEW! on them too! Bye!**

**elizarocks9902**


	3. Slight Filler and Angry Mobs! Akane POV!

**Hello my dear readers! Also, yes, If you've seen my reviews only the ones I see do reviews count as my readers!**

**idea. get the : Your so awesome! OK, let's get started on this awesome ass review! First off, I didn't sensor Mait o ' s name. Fanfiction must have done that but where was that In any of my stories? I seriously have no idea! OK fine, I like the big harems but I usually only like them when I want to read large orgy's so I have to agree with most of the harem members only being used for s e x! I will limit my harem so there's no more then 6 In both Naruko's or Akane's harem! I shall have to look those stories up! They must be really good If you hold them In such high regard!**

**My update Is slow because I need more reviews! It's like this. When I update a fanfic and get a bunch of reviews, It shows that people care If I continue or not! I f I don't get hardly any reviews then I don't keep writing them! Why did I change my name from Chiyo to Akane? I thought Akane sounded better once I read the old version over and I decided to change It along with Akane's background.**

**NaruxHakuxItachi Is very cool and I didn't really think of putting Haku In Naruko's harem before! Of course, other people shall be kicked out of the harem and some shall stay but there won't be an over load anymore. However there will be definite and fan boys after them! And a small crush here and there never hurt anyone!**

**AkanexYaguraxUtakata In a forbidden love triangle? What are you? A fanfiction god of ideas? Seriously, when did you get so smart? (WHAT UP Cat In the Hat reference!) Anyways, that sounds very spicy! I can't wait to start writing that ish! Seriously, whenever I need help, I might just start asking you for help seeing as your so AWESOME! Anyways, yes. I have to agree that having to many pairings can fuck up a story. Also, thanks so much for helping me with some ideas and I have to agree that It was more of a filler/bonding chapter! This one shall be better I promise! It's about training bro's!**

**Anyways, that was the only review for last chapter so let's jump right In to this ish!**

**Naruko's Hut - 9:00 A.M.**

"Ugh... My head." Naruko murmured as she woke up In her bed. As she put her hands up to her head and started rubbing her temples she heard Akane stumble Into a standing position. "How am I having a hangover?" Naruko heard the girl murmur. "What's a hangover?" Naruko asked confused. The mentally older girl turned to her hostess and grinned at her before frowning In pain. "It's when you have to much alcohol. Like Saki." The bedridden girl nodded her head In acknowledgement.

"I usually get this every time I eat to much ramen and or dango." Akane looked at her friend In shock. "Wait a moment. Your telling me we can get hangovers from ramen In this world? Does your friend put Saki In your ramen? I _knew _I tasted something bitter In that ramen!" Naruko looked at her friend, still not wanting to move from her bed. "Apparently. I usually go there to eat at night and after I eat there I sleep better."

"I told her once that I didn't sleep well and she told me she might have a cure that she learned from her father." Akane looked once again shocked before her face turned Into a grimace as her head started pounding as she felt the sunlight on her head. She slowly started walking backwards to the water jug full of water and eventually reaches the counter It's on and picks It up. As she pours half the thing down here throat she stops before she drinks anymore and stumbles over to Naruko.

As she puts the water down on the floor before the bed she helps Naruko sit up In her bed. She then hands the jug to Naruko and watches as her new best friend chugs the rest of the water down. "Seeing as you seemingly have never gotten up during a hang over and just sit there till It passes, It would seem I have more experience with hangovers than you do. I'ma go and steal some water from some civilian seeing as I can't bend water yet, nor can I purify It. Anyways, like the Terminator said best. 'I'll be back!' " Akane said, slightly laughing before her head started pounding again. "Who's the Terminator?" Naruko asked, unsure If her friend was OK up In the head or not. Akane looked at her friend before she sighed.

"Nobody you'd know Naruko-chan. Anyways, gotta run! Or.. walk until further notice." Akane said as she started to attempt to run only to start walking as her limbs felt like lead. "I'LL BE BACK ASAP!" She yelled as she left Naruko In her bed with nothing to do.

**With Akane - Konoha Market 20 minutes later**

"O...M...Gosh... Who knew that that walk would be so exhausting with a hangover. I think I might drink all of the water before I can bring some home to Naruko-chan." A female civilian heard what she said and glared daggers at her. However, either Akane didn't notice or just didn't care because the girl just kept walking.

However, word soon traveled fast seeing as that woman _just so happened _to have bubble gum pink hair. Soon, everyone In the market place was glaring at the girl. Akane, seemingly now just noticing, looked at everyone glaring at her and smirked at each and every one of them. "Wow... So this Is how retarded the population of Konoha Is! Glaring at some random girl because she dared utter the name of.. pant...pant... _Naruko Uzumaki_! Do you know how down right.. pant.. mindless that Is? Your glaring at me because I became best friends with someone you all hate because of something she had no control over!"

"You hate a girl for some _Seal _that was forced on her on the day she was born! Well you know what! If ya'll wanna be so damned ignorant than you can kiss my _ass _and go fuck yourself! Because I couldn't nor wouldn't give a jack shit about you all doing so! Now, If ya'll idiots will leave me the fuck alone, I'll be leaving now!" However, no matter how early It was, the civilians couldn't help themselves to not attack the girl that had just insulted them so._  
_

As they all took out pocket knives or different kinds of fruit from the stands behind them they all started either throwing food at her or charged at her. As Akane felt the dangers heading her way she felt everything In and around her become moist as she felt a whip of water appear In her hands as she thought _'WATER WHIP!' _All of a sudden her body twirled on It's own accord, knocking the knives out of the civilians pitiful grips and started going up higher to stop the fruits and vegetables from hitting any part of her body.

By the time she had stopped all of the dangers her body became under her control again and the water whip melted In her hands. Then the ANBU came and started taking every civilian involved to the T&amp;I Department where Ibiki and Anko were waiting with their own _leather _whips, waiting for the damned civilians to step foot In their little playground.

Akane then turned around and took a fruit from the stand. As the stand owner was about to refuse Akane just smirked evilly at him. "Put It on a rich civilians tab! Now, I want wicker baskets filled with everything this stand has! Including some water!" As she grinned evilly again, revealing the fangs that once could have been called teeth that she had sharpened herself, the shop owner shakily nodded and started putting everything In wicker baskets that was at his stall and even some things from others stalls, but no one dared stop her In fear that she would use the water whip on _them_.

As Akane looked at all the baskets she would have to carry she felt eyes on her. She turned to see who It was and saw Naruko walking over to her smiling. She watched her friend brush herself off before putting a basket on each arm and said. "Put one on my head!" I did as I was told and put a basket on my still smiling friends head.

Akane nodded before watching Naruko walk with perfect grace and poise In the direction of the Forest of Death. Akane looked at her In shock before putting two on each arm and carrying the rest with her hands. As Akane ran up to Naruko her mind buzzed with questions. "How can you balance that basket on you head? How did you build up to that point? Can you teach me how?" Akane said all at once and Naruko looked at her friend with a quick turn of her head but the basket still stayed perfectly on her head.

Akane looked at her friend In shock at the ease of which she moved her head before looking at Naruko pointedly, waiting for an answer. "I can balance a basket on my head because I practiced doing so, I trained every day to get to this point, every day upping the difficulty of the balance needed to perform the exercise and yes, I can teach you how to get to my grace and poise level." Naruko said all In one breath.

Akane nodded and decided to just focus on other things for now. "So what are we doing today?" She asks. Naruko shakes her head with a smile, the basket still ever present on top of her head. "I decided that I should start training you In control over water and earth like what I'm doing so I can give you pointers." Akane nodded In acceptance.

"So... What's your favorite color Naruko-chan?" Akane asked. "Orange, black and blue. What are yours?" Akane giggled. "Mine are black, red, orange, blue and green. What do you like to do In your spare time besides eat ramen, dango and pull off pranks?" Naruko giggled this time. "I actually like to paint and I want to start a garden but the don't let me In the Yamanaka Flower Shop. That's why when I master earth and water I'm going to practice mixing them to make plant life so I can make my own garden without stealing!"

Akane looked solemn at the mention of the Yamanaka's not letting her shop In their store before shaking her head. "Naruko... Do you have any idea why people don't like you?" Naruko looked down dejectedly. "Not a clue. Sad Isn't It? They all call me a demon and I don't even get a reason for why. Sometimes, I wonder why I don't master my powers and then annihilate everyone In the village for what they've done! But then, I think about all of the innocent kids that they could have and decide that's It's better to plan ahead rather then to go on impulse alone."

Akane nodded. "Seeing as It's still early I'ma go to the library once I drop this food off at your place. Sound good?" Naruko nodded to her friend. "Yeah. The library Is the tall ass building right next to the Hokage Tower." As the 2, after much chatting which a Nara would have deemed "Troublesome." they reached Naruko's hut.

As Akane set all the food down on the huts flooring she stood up straight and smiled brightly at Naruko. "I'll be back at 12:00 A.M. for training! I'll bring some presents back as well!" Before Naruko could yell at her to not steal anything Akane was gone In a zap. Naruko sighed as bent over and started working on putting away all of the food.

**At the library - 20 minutes later**

As Akane stepped In to the library she was greeted with a glare from the librarian. "Well doesn't word travel fast In this village!" Akane quipped happily as she gave the snarling librarian two middle fingers. This made the librarian snarl making her look even uglier. Akane turned around and started walking towards the U section.

The librarian, noticing her destination, immediately stood up and ran towards her. When she reached Akane she grabbed her by her arm as she slapped the 5 year old across the face. As Akane looked up at the woman looking shocked the librarian smirked In make shift victory.

However, It was short lived as she was bitched slapped by the kid In front of her. When she looked up, ready to beat the shit out of the girl, she saw a glint of steel and almost pissed herself at the crazy look In the 5 year olds eye. "So... You wanna slap a kid do ya? Let me tell you something! I'm more of a demon **than Naruko ever will be!**" Akane said, her voice turning demonic like towards the end and the librarian pissed herself.

She repeatedly regretted what she did as a certain 5 year olds knife was repeatedly shoved up her ass and then forced to lick everything off the knife before It happened again. Let's just say she won't be bitch slapping any more kids any time soon.

**10 minutes later**

After Akane dragged the very much In pain librarian Into a closet to muffle her sounds of pain, Akane brushed herself off with a smirk. "Looks like I still got It. Hey librarian! Did that hurt? OR NAH?!" At the sound of the extremely over used Vine sentence, many people sweat dropped and committed suicide from annoyance. Anyways, back to Akane.

As Akane continued her stroll to the U section a who looked about 12 **(1) **appeared In front of here In the Konoha classic Shunshin. He had black hair, black eyes and he wore a basic Uchiha blue shirt with a black Chunin vest over top with black Uchiha shorts and black shinobi sandals. "Hello Uchiha-san! My I help you?" Shisui looked at the girl and looked around for the usually ever present librarian and eyed the girl suspiciously.

"Where's Librarian-san?" Shisui asked looking at the ever grinning 5 year old In front of him In suspicion. "Oh. Librarian-san? She said she was going to buy some water and told me to wait for her to come back until she gets back." Shisui slightly lifted his eyebrow at her. "I've never seen you around before, where do you live? And how did you know about me being an Uchiha.?"

Akane looked up at Shisui while she was blushing up a storm In her mindscape. Let's just say, the first time she had seen Shisui In the Naruto Manga she had she had instantly grown a crush on him. However, seeing as he was an Anime/Manga character there wasn't much she could do but mourn the fact that she could never see him. However, this encounter immediately made her blush mentally.

"You've never seen me around because I don't go outside a lot. I'm tan because I tan easily. I live with Naruko-chan and I know your an Uchiha because you have the symbol for the Uchiha on your t-shirt and on your vest. Plus, your wearing their traditional black and blue. Any more questions Uchiha-_kun_?" Shisui looked at the little girl, shocked at the intelligent answer before shaking his head. However, this allowed him to think over the change from Uchiha-_san _to Uchiha-_kun_.

"Why did you call me kun?" Shisui couldn't help but ask. He didn't need another damned fangirl. "I called you Uchiha-_kun_ because you look nice and you are definitely handsome! In fact, I could put you In a story book and people would think your more handsome then the original prince! Don't worry though! In due time you'll be _my _fan_boy_! Go relax at the hot springs Uchiha-kun! In fact, heres money for It! If theres any money left over I'm pretty sure that you'll be enough of a gentlemen to return the rest."

Shisui blushed at the girls words before quickly covering It up. He then shook his head at the offered money. "I can't take It from you. It's not right!" Akane stood there smiling brightly with laughter In her eyes. "My names Akane. Since I'm close to Naruko Uzumaki I'll use her last name so my new full name shall be Akane Uzumaki! And when I'm a little older, In exchange for this trip to the hot springs, you have to go on one date with me!"

Shisui looked at the girl In shock again before shaking his head with a smile. He took the money before he stood up and walked to the T section of the Ninja section. Akane walked towards the U section of the civilian section of the library and picked up a book while watching an unassuming Shisui walk up to the gate to the Ninja section. She watched as Shisui held his hand out In front of a panel on the wall as his hand began to glow blue.

Upon channeling chakra Into the pannel the gate flew open and Shisui walked In before the door closed. _'Let's see. I now know how to get Into the Ninja section of the library and I got a date with Shisui Uchiha! HELLS YES! I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL NARUKO-CHAN!' _Akane thought happily as she put away the unwanted book up and went further Into the U section searching for anything related to the name Uzumaki. Uzushiogakura, The Uzumaki clan and anything else with even a tidbit of info on the clan and their homeland would help Naruko In the future.

As Akane looked around she could only find one book that even had a mention of the Uzumaki clan and their homeland. The Academy's history book. _'I new there wouldn't be much information on certain Uzumaki clan members! But for there to be no information on Mito Uzumaki, the Shodaime's wife herself?! That's just plain horrifying! Not only that, but people In Konoha still claim to remember everything the Uzumaki have done for them! After I learned of Uzushio I couldn't help but want to learn everything about It! For the citizens of Konoha to just disregard the Uzumaki clan like that and still wear the Uzumaki clan symbol on their clothing disgusts me!'_ Akane thought In rage.

To make matters worse, the only thing that _was _shown about them was that they once had an alliance with Konoha but fell during the 2nd Great Shinobi World War! And they didn't even tell of survivors! As Akane put the book back she heard the noise of the Shinobi section gate opening and looked up to see Shisui exiting. "Bye Uchiha-kun! Oh I almost forgot! What's your name?" She yelled to the 12 year old Uchiha. Shisui, clearly shocked that she was still In the library, smiled and waved goodbye.

"My name Is Shisui Uchiha! I'm a Chunin but I'm about to go through the Jonin Selection Exams. Nice meeting you!" He lightly smiled to the girl and Akane smiled brightly back at him. "OK Uchiha-kun! Enjoy the hot springs!" Shisui looked at the girl again In shock. _'She didn't even call me by my name! Was It because I didn't give her direct permeation?' _"Got It! Oh, and call me Shisui!" Akane shook her head. "I haven't known you long enough for that to be polite Uchiha-kun! Enjoy yourself!"

Shisui caught himself blushing at the concern of the 5 year old but shook his head to get rid of It. _'I'll need this trip to the hot springs!' _Shisui thought as he performed the jutsu that he was famous for to the hot springs. After he was gone Akane smiled. _'Become seen as endearing? Check! Oh how I love to pull heart strings! I can tell this one shall be fun as well!' _As Akane walked over to the gate to the Shinobi section she looked It over.

After closer inspection she could see that there weren't any openings to exploit so Akane shook her head before turning around to head for the door. However, standing In her path was a brooding little 5 year old glaring at her. "I don't like you! First you make Shisui like you and then you give him money to get on his good side! Your a gold digger, like what my dad calls my mom sometimes! That you only want money and power and stuff from Shisui! Just leave my clan alone!" Akane instantly recognized the boy as Sasuke Uchiha. She snarled In disgust. She'd always hated him, no matter how 'good' he might have started out as!

"Listen here! Stop acting like a baby when you don't get your way! I can do whatever I please and you can't stop me! And you know what? I don't give a shit about the Uchiha clans money and power! I like Shisui because he's nice, polite, andsome and he looks powerful enough to protect me and any children I might have because unlike you he Isn't a stuck up _ass_!" Sasuke gasped and yelled. "YOU SAID A BAD WORD! I'M SO TELLING MY MAHM!" Akane snarled again.

"THIS IS WHY NOBODY LIKES YOU! YOUR JUST A BRAT WHO EVERYONE SPOILS BECAUSE THEY WANT SOMETHING FROM YOU! YOUR THE TYPE OF PERSON MY MOM WANTED ME TO BE! TO BE STUCK UP AND CARE ABOUT MATERIAL ITEMS! THE ONLY THING YOU WANT IS MONEY WHILE YOU PRETEND TO CARE ABOUT YOUR FAMILY! I COULDN'T STAND HER AND I CAN'T STAND YOU AND DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?! BECAUSE YOU BOTH ARE SO _BITCHY_! WHO COULD LOVE SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T EVEN ATTEMPT TO THINK FOR ANYONE BESIDES THEMSELVES?!"

Akane watched as tears started to form In Sasuke's eyes and she started to somewhat regret what she had said. Just as she was about to take back what she said however, Sasuke darted for the door. However, Naruko just reach him and pulled him back by his long ass collar. Akane watched as Sasuke cryed, huggin his knees to his chest and felt bad. She wasn't a bad person, she just didn't find It fun to yell at him through the Anime/Manga and so when the chance presented Itself she just took It without thinking. Now, she regretted It.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that! Well... I did... I just didn't want It to come out like that Is all!" Sasuke looked up at her. "You hate me! Everybody does! After all, why love me when they could love my older brother Itachi and maybe get closer to him and to his power and the more power that he will have some day?!" Akane looked at him In shock before she forced him Into a hug.

"I don't hate you, I was just really frustrated! And If your fellow Uchiha's won't hang out with you because they'd rather hang out with Itachi then that's there loss! If Itachi acts like any other Uchiha then he acts like he's got a stick up his ass to those he either doesn't like or he doesn't know! I'd much rather hang out with you than spend all day trying to get him to like me more! I mean sure, If he's and Uchiha than he's most likely handsome, but I would rather have fun than sit around waiting for him to open up! Your much more fun looking! At least when your not crying."

"And If people only go to Itachi for his power than he definitely won't hang out with them! He'll just keep ignoring them until they leave! I mean, If he's your brother then I'm sure he loves to play with you instead of the others! And really, what If Itachi didn't _want _to become clan head? That would mean you'd become clan head!" Akane said, trying to lift the boys mood. Sasuke looked up and smiled brightly at her. "I.. I never thought of that before! And I guess your right about me maybe becoming clan head! Itachi always said that once he was done being a ninja he would retire from everything, and he did tell me about not wanting both ninja duties and clan head duties dragging him down! Thanks uh... Akane was It?" Akane nodded and Sasuke smiled brightly at her again.

"See you later Akane-chan!" Sasuke yelled to her as he ran out. Akane smiled lightly. _'At least that's one less person to worry about during the 4th Shinobi World War.'_ However, screams and yells of "KILL THE DEMON SPAWN!" or "CLEANSE KONOHA OF THE DEMON!" brought her out of her thoughts. She rushed outside to see Sasuke with his mom as they both headed back to the Uchiha District but what quickly gained Akane's attention was Naruko running away from the mob that was slowly gaining on her!

_'Naruko's not able to fight back! Otherwise she would have already! So that means... THE HOKAGE LETS THEM DO THIS! OH I'LL MAKE HIM A GIRL BEFORE I RIP OUT HIS THROAT AND WATCH HIM DIE!' _Akane thought as she quickly ran along the left side of the crowd. As soon as she got to the front she moved to Naruko. "NARUKO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Naruko looked over to her left to see Akane running with her and her eyes grew fearful.

"AKANE! YOU MUST LEAVE! THEY'LL HURT YOU!" Naruko said In a panic. Akane just shook her head. "YOUR WORTH ANY PAIN THEY COULD CONFLICT ON ME! NOW GO! I KNOW YOU CAN GO FASTER! I'LL DISTRACT THEM WHILE YOU GET AWAY!" When Naruko stubbornly shook her head no Akane yelled In fury. "_**GO!**_" Naruko nodded and ran as fast as she could, which was much faster than she had been going before, and ran out of sight.

Akane looked behind her and saw all the civilians looking at her In anger seeing as she was the reason that their target had gotten away. "YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU LET THE DEMON GET AWAY!" Akane looked behind her at them with an angry snarl. "Oh please! Ya'll don't scare me! No matter what you do to me It won't phase me! You can't do anything to me that's already been done to me!"

This only seemed to anger the mob even more as they started to speed. Akane then ran as fast as she could and just as she was about to escape they started throwing kunai. Akane started trying to dodge but, seeing as she couldn't see where the kunai were aimed she couldn't dodge much.

As one embedded Itself In her right leg and another In her left arm. Akane grabbed the one In her arm and twisted It out as she grimaced as she felt It scrap her bone. How they had been able to throw such a precise throw Into her bone she didn't know until she heard someone In the fore-front of the mob take a sword from It's sheath.

_'THERE'S A NINJA IN THE CROWD! OH SHIT!' _As the ninja took out his sword he coughed a lot. _'There's only one person who coughs that much... HAYATE GEKKO! I knew I didn't like something about his character. However, I don't stand a chance against him with how weak I am right now! Might as well try!'_ Akane turned around In the middle of the street and they all formed a circle around her. They all smirked at her as Hayate stepped up with a crazed look In his eye as he held out his sword pointing It at Akane.

"Your little demon friend took away my Yugao-chan! And then your friend took my family! YOU SHALL PAY IN HER PLACE!" The crowd agreed and started towards Akane. As Akane's mind felt the danger heading towards It sand came from the ground and started wiping out civilians left and right. However, Hayate yelled "WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" As the offending jutsu came closer the sand appeared In front of Akane but this made the sand wet and thus harder to control.

As Akane could only control the elements because of danger and didn't have much control she couldn't stop the sand from falling to the ground. As soon as Hayate saw the opening he rushed the little girl. As the girl let out a single tear as Hayate's katana came closer and closer to her stomach area the tear turned Into a small, fit for a Barbie dagger.

Akane grabbed It and looked at It. An idea formed as she started to move her arms a lot and started running In place as well. Her body soon became covered In sweat due to her low stamina and the sweat turned to ice. Then some of the little left behind dry sand rushed up and mixed with the ice to make the defense stronger.

As Hayate's blade hit her stomach the ice covering It cracked and she was still cut, but the ice took the brunt of the attack. As Akane saw her blood slowly seeping from her wound she saw Hayate charge at her again. This time the blood stopped him. As Akane stared up In shock at the now knocked out Hayate she couldn't help but feel proud of herself that she didn't die. However, she looked up and saw the remaining villagers start running towards her with daggers and kunai's In hand.

As she closed her eyes In defeat, knowing that she couldn't rely on her instincts anymore she felt as they all left many cuts and bruises on her body. She then felt a blade barely scrape her neck before she felt blood start to slowly seep from the wound In her neck.

"THAT'S A WARNING FOR NEXT TIME YOU STUPID BITCH! MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU WON'T GO TO THE WRONG SIDE!" Akane opened her eyes... and smiled at them. "As long as you are this idiotic... and Naruko Is as innocent as she can be from her treatment In this village... I know I will have made the right choice In deciding not to side with you!" The villagers saw red before they slit her wrists and walked away.

As they left she heard quite footsteps coming towards her. As she felt the person kneel at her side she opened her eyes for what she thought would be the last time... to see Naruko sitting there crying her eyes out. "Naruko-chan. Don't worry. I protected you and that's all that matters! Just don't cry over me! Trust me when I saw I'm not worth It. Just... live safe ya'know? Oh... and If you have the spare time, become a mass murderer on everyone In Konoha besides the ones you trust and the Uchiha clan!"

"I think that would be a fun pass time. Ti'll we meet again... Naruko...chan..." She closed her eyes with the last thing she saw was her best friend crying a new round of fresh tears.

**Hey guys! I decided to do something different for this chapter and the next! The next chapter Is going to be from Naruko's POV! Also, I'm releasing this chapter with the next so I hope you like the double chapter! Anyways, here are the explanations for this chapter!:**

**(1) I have no idea how old Shisui Is when Naruko and Sasuke are 5 ok! I just guessed he'd be the same age as Itachi would be when Sasuke was 5.**

**Hope ya'll liked!**

**Chow for Now! Peace:)**

**elizarocks9902**


	4. Angry Mobs! Naruko's POV!

**Sup! Double chapters mean double the awesomeness! Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoyed last chapter and enjoy this chapter so here we go!**

**Naruko's Hut - 9:00 A.M.**

"Ugh... My head." Naruko murmured as she woke up In her bed. As she put her hands up to her head and started rubbing her temples she heard Akane stumble Into a standing position. "How am I having a hangover?" Naruko heard the girl murmur. "What's a hangover?" Naruko asked confused. The mentally older girl turned to her hostess and grinned at her before frowning In pain. "It's when you have to much alcohol. Like Saki." The bedridden girl nodded her head In acknowledgement.

"I usually get this every time I eat to much ramen and or dango." Akane looked at her friend In shock. "Wait a moment. Your telling me we can get hangovers from ramen In this world? Does your friend put Saki In your ramen? I _knew _I tasted something bitter In that ramen!" Naruko looked at her friend, still not wanting to move from her bed. "Apparently. I usually go there to eat at night and after I eat there I sleep better."

"I told her once that I didn't sleep well and she told me she might have a cure that she learned from her father." Akane looked once again shocked before her face turned Into a grimace as her head started pounding as she felt the sunlight on her head. She slowly started walking backwards to the water jug full of water and eventually reaches the counter It's on and picks It up. As she pours half the thing down here throat she stops before she drinks anymore and stumbles over to Naruko.

As she puts the water down on the floor before the bed she helps Naruko sit up In her bed. She then hands the jug to Naruko and watches as her new best friend chugs the rest of the water down. "Seeing as you seemingly have never gotten up during a hang over and just sit there till It passes, It would seem I have more experience with hangovers than you do. I'ma go and steal some water from some civilian seeing as I can't bend water yet, nor can I purify It. Anyways, like the Terminator said best. 'I'll be back!' " Akane said, slightly laughing before her head started pounding again. "Who's the Terminator?" Naruko asked, unsure If her friend was OK up In the head or not. Akane looked at her friend before she sighed.

"Nobody you'd know Naruko-chan. Anyways, gotta run! Or.. walk until further notice." Akane said as she started to attempt to run only to start walking as her limbs felt like lead. "I'LL BE BACK ASAP!" She yelled as she left Naruko In her bed with nothing to do.

As soon as Akane had left Naruko hopped out of her bed. About 5 seconds after she had woken up Kurama had healed her so she didn't feel any side effects. However, when she saw the way Akane had moved around she pretended to be even worse to cover up her abnormal healing ability. She didn't want to scare off her friend to fast.

She grabbed her handmade broom and started brushing off her small, fucked up rug In front of her bed before looking through her friends things that were In her back pack. She saw thing like a comb, though It was thicker and had a handle. She then moved on to the different colored pony tail holders. Naruko smiled before taking 2 blue ones and put her hair Into pigtails.

She shook her head happily and brushed her hands through her hair. Thankfully for Akane, she didn't get past the hair ties. Reason being I s that under all of the hair supplies was her favorite Naruto Manga and her favorite Naruto movies. After about 5 to 10 minutes of playing with her hair Naruko decided to go look for Akane. She got up and sprinted from the hut.

Her clothing **(1)**moved In the wind as she darted around the trees and shrubbery of the Forest of Death. As she reached the buildings of Konoha she hopped to a nearby roof and hopped from one to another ti'll she saw a large group gathered In the middle of the market place. As she got closer she saw the girl was Akane! As she stood close to the gathering of people and listened to what Akane was saying.

"_Seal_ that was forced on her on the day she was born! Well you know what! If ya'll wanna be so damned ignorant than you can kiss my _ass _and go fuck yourself! Because I couldn't nor wouldn't give a jack shit about you all doing so! Now, If ya'll idiots will leave me the fuck alone, I'll be leaving now!" However, no matter how early It was, It seemed the civilians couldn't help themselves to not attack the girl that had just insulted them so.

Naruko wanted to go down and help her friend but something inside her stopped her from hopping down. However, she didn't regret not moving as she saw Akane create a water whip and started to use It on the mob. She watched as Akane twirled around gracefully, knocking the knives and kunai from the angry civilians hands.

What Naruko also noticed was that she had also managed to knock away the fruits and vegetables thrown at her. Naruko smiled at her best friends instincts and watched as her friend stopped and the water whip dispersed and the water splatter to the ground. I watched as the ANBU appeared and took the civilians away.

She watched Akane turn to s stand and talk to the owner who started putting everything he owned that was at his stand In baskets before handing them to Akane who then put them at her feet. After all of the baskets were full Naruko decided to help Akane bring the baskets back to the hut. Naruko hopped down and used chakra to stop from getting injured and walked over to Akane.

She smiled at Akane and saw her smile back as she bent down and put a basket on each arm before saying. "Put one on my head." I watched as Akane did just that and I started walking towards the Forest of Death with perfect grace and poise. Akane soon was at Naruko's side again before she bombarded the poor Uzumaki with questions.

"How can you balance that basket on you head? How did you build up to that point? Can you teach me how?" Akane said all at once and Naruko looked at her friend with a quick turn of her head but the basket still stayed perfectly on her head.

Akane looked at her friend In shock at the ease of which she moved her head before looking at Naruko pointedly, waiting for an answer. "I can balance a basket on my head because I practiced doing so, I trained every day to get to this point, every day upping the difficulty of the balance needed to perform the exercise and yes, I can teach you how to get to my grace and poise level." Naruko said all In one breath.

Akane nodded and decided to just focus on other things for now. "So what are we doing today?" She asks. Naruko shakes her head with a smile, the basket still ever present on top of her head. "I decided that I should start training you In control over water and earth like what I'm doing so I can give you pointers." Akane nodded In acceptance.

"So... What's your favorite color Naruko-chan?" Akane asked. "Orange, black and blue. What are yours?" Akane giggled. "Mine are black, red, orange, blue and green. What do you like to do In your spare time besides eat ramen, dango and pull off pranks?" Naruko giggled this time. "I actually like to paint and I want to start a garden but the don't let me In the Yamanaka Flower Shop. That's why when I master earth and water I'm going to practice mixing them to make plant life so I can make my own garden without stealing!"

Akane looked solemn at the mention of the Yamanaka's not letting her shop In their store before shaking her head. "Naruko... Do you have any idea why people don't like you?" Naruko looked down dejectedly. "Not a clue. Sad Isn't It? They all call me a demon and I don't even get a reason for why. Sometimes, I wonder why I don't master my powers and then annihilate everyone In the village for what they've done! But then, I think about all of the innocent kids that they could have and decide that's It's better to plan ahead rather then to go on impulse alone."

Akane nodded. "Seeing as It's still early I'ma go to the library once I drop this food off at your place. Sound good?" Naruko nodded to her friend. "Yeah. The library Is the tall ass building right next to the Hokage Tower." As the 2, after much chatting which a Nara would have deemed "Troublesome." they reached Naruko's hut.

As Akane set all the food down on the huts flooring she stood up straight and smiled brightly at Naruko. "I'll be back at 12:00 A.M. for training! I'll bring some presents back as well!" Before Naruko could yell at her to not steal anything Akane was gone In a zap. Naruko sighed as bent over and started working on putting away all of the food.

After everything was put away Naruko decided to head to the library to look for Akane. However, for some reason she decided to walk through the streets instead of going by building hopping. This proves to be an extremely dumb move as as soon as a male civilian who was just closing his hop saw her a mob formed on the spot to get her.

She started to run but didn't run her fastest as the Hokage had forbid her to run as fast as she could In the village. As she ran she felt an hour or so pass by before she passed by the library and briefly saw a black haired boy exit the library and head towards a black haired woman but couldn't see what happened next as she was forced to turn a corner.

However, appearing at her side almost a minute later was Akane. Naruko looked at her best friend and yelled. "AKANE! YOU MUST LEAVE! THEY'LL HURT YOU!" Naruko said In a panic. Akane just shook her head. "YOUR WORTH ANY PAIN THEY COULD CONFLICT ON ME! NOW GO! I KNOW YOU CAN GO FASTER! I'LL DISTRACT THEM WHILE YOU GET AWAY!" When Naruko stubbornly shook her head no Akane yelled In fury. "_**GO!**_" Naruko nodded and ran as fast as she could, which was much faster than she had been going before, and ran out of sight.

Naruko ran about 5 miles away from where she had been with Akane before quickly jumping onto a nearby building and started bounding back by the roof tops back to where she had last seen Akane. When she got to said location she looked around but didn't see anybody. As her stomach started to twist and turn she heard squelching noises.

Instantly recognizing what made those sounds and she jumped off the building, using chakra to cushion her fall. When Naruko's feet touched the ground she silently walked towards the noise.

When she got there she saw the villagers lightly cut Akane's throat before she said something to them, angering them so much that they actually slit both her wrists before the walked away from Akane's body happily. Naruko rushed up to her best friend to see blood rushing out of her soon to be lifeless body. As she kneeled at her friends side she started crying.

**Kit! Stop crying! I know a way to save her but I won't tell you unless you stop being so weak with your** **emotions!** Kurama said through their mental connection. _'How?' _Naruko asked anxiously. **It's called a blood bond you stupid kit! Rikudo Sennin used It on me and the other Biju to make sure we always had some type of connection! However, instead of using Biju chakra your going to use blood. Your going to have to drink her blood and have her drink yours. I'll take care of the rest! Now DO AS I SAY!** Naruko nodded to herself determinedly as she brought her friends wrist to her mouth and drank.

She then cit her wrist with Akane's teeth and watched her blood drip Into her mouth. However, as soon as Akane swallowed It Naruko blacked out.

**In Naruko's Mindscape**

**Hello and welcome to 'Changing Genetics with Kurama'! On this segment of our show we have our 2 lovely ladies Akane and Naruko change the others characteristics! Meaning If Akane wanted to, she could make Naruko have pink hair! Anyways, enough with that nightmare, let's see what our contestants have to say about all this!**

"Kurama would you stop that! Seriously, I hate It when you pretend my lifes a game show! And what do you mean about Akane being able to change my characteristics?" Kurama sighed and whined. **You take the fun out of everything! Anyways, kit. Because of your blood bond you guys are being created from scratch but you get to keep your souls! All you have to do Is go through each others genetics and see If you have anything you want to change of them!**

**Say, If Akane wanted to make your hair blood red like your mothers, only with black streaks and made you have mixed matched eyes as well she could. Or If you wanted to make Akane's hair orange with black stripes than you could! The possibility's are endless! Now, there Is a book per each of you that will come out of nowhere In 3...2...1...** Right In time with Kurama's count down 2 basic, thick brown books lay In front of them.

**Now. In these books are all of the things you could get from each others genetics. You can give the other anything or nothing. You can chose what color for anything, you can even change the skin color! If either of you are going to make the other black make your hair blood red with blood red eyes! It gives off a really cool exotic look and It would definitely make others drool over you!**

"WE'RE ONLY 5!" Naruko and Akane shouted together. **So? I got betrothed to Nibi-chan when I was 2. I don't see the big deal!** Naruko and Akane face faulted before standing back up and grabbing the books. Kurama made them a couch and they both curled up In a blanket with a pen.

"So Naruko-chan. I think I'm going to make your hair blood red with black streaks. After all, your mother _was _apparently a red head! Then I'll make your eyes a glowing amethyst color! I think that'll look cool!" Naruko nodded enthusiastically. "Then I'll make your hair black with blood red streaks! I think I'll make your eye color black!" Akane nodded her head at the hair color but shook her head at the eyes color.

"I'll look to much like an Uchiha. Definitely would not be good! How about making my eyes a blood red color! I think that would look so cool! And then I could get whisker marks like yours!" Naruko nodded. "OK. Do you want your whisker marks dark or lighter than mine?" Akane smiled. "Definitely darker! Black will do!" Naruko nodded and crossed off the things that Akane wanted.

"Naruko. What size tits do you want to have when you stop growing?" Akane asked. "I want 38 D's when I'm done growing. I'll take a decent sized butt, but nothing to big. I always liked girls with an 'hourglass figure' I think It was called." Akane nodded at Naruko's want and wrote It down. "I want size 38 D as well only I want a bigger ass. Also, Isn't our hair gonna look so _cool_!" Akane squealed happily at the end.

Naruko nodded and did the same as they started writing away, making sure to ask the other so they didn't mess anything up. When they were done they set the books In front of Kurama before they disappeared. **That's It. This Is the last time you'll ever look like this you again! I hope you enjoy your changes! Oh and kit. Either you get more Ramen or I will make you dye your hair pink while I make you sleep walk!** Kurama growled at the end. "Got It Kurama-nii! See ya!" Naruko said cheerfully as she and Akane both woke up.

**Real World**

"Naruko-chan... YOUR SO ADORABLE!" Akane said as she hugged her friend while yelling "KAWAII!" In a high pitched voice. When Akane pulled away Naruko ended up doing the exact same thing to Akane. Reason being? They both now had fox ears! Naruko's were red to match her hair and Akane's were black to match her hair.

Suddenly, they felt more weight on their back and looked behind them. Naruko and Akane had tails now! They looked at each other and they "KAWAII!'d" at the same time. Akane' tail matched her ears as did Naruko's and they stood up to evaluate the other more.

Naruko had grown an inch taller while Akane stayed her original height. Their pants now had holes In them thanks to their tails and they rapped their tails around the others. "Your tail Is so soft!" Akane said. "Your tail Is softer than mine!" Naruko whined. "No. _You _have the softer tail but _I _have the softest ears!" Akane said. Naruko felt Akane's tail and then her own and then nodded In agreement and then she felt her ears before feeling Akane's before nodding again.

"Let's go back home. I was coming to pick you up for training but... I think we've had enough shit for one day, don't ya think?" Akane nodded. However, just as they were about to leave the Uchiha Police came. "What happened here?" Fugaku Uchiha said as he looked at the mess of blood on the ground. "None of your business Uchiha-san. However, If you could, please tell Sasuke-san and Shisui Uchiha-san that I said hi! Gotta fly!" Akane said before she and Naruko ran as fast as they could through the village.

"Hey Naruko. Why didn't you run away from the villagers as fast as you could when they started chasing you?" Akane asked, wondering who she was going to have to kill first. "The Sandaime." Naruko said dully. Akane nodded and started thinking of ways to torture the Sandaime before she killed him while she chatted with Naruko.

Seeing as the villagers didn't see their whisker marks and only saw black or red hair Instead of blond they didn't try to chase after the girls.

**At Naruko's Hut - 10 minutes later**

" Hey Naruko-chan can you pass me a water bottle?" Akane asked as she sat down on Naruko's bed. Naruko nodded and went to her cabinet above the sink and pulled out 2 water bottles before tossing 1 to Akane. After Akane drank all of her water she asked. "So... When we go to train tomorrow what element will you teach me? And can we work a little on my speed and stamina?"

"First off, I'm going to help you with water until you get It mastered. I still haven't mastered It so once I teach you all I know we'll have to think of ways to up our control so we master It. Then, I'll move you onto earth. Anyways, you can do stamina and speed training here! For stamina, just do a turtle. You do this by laying on your back and then holding up you limbs, which are spread out, and you hold them there for 10 seconds."

"That'll improve your strength as well as strengthen up your core. As for speed, you can walk around this hut with weights on. You just keep walking around with weights and once you get comfortable with that weight you add more. Then you work on running with weights outside." **I'd listen to her kit. **The Kyuubi said out of nowhere In Akane's mind.

"How did you get Into my mind Kurama?!" Akane yelled as Naruko looked at her In shock. **Oh well seeing as the seal kinda broke when you 2 shared blood I took the chance to separate myself Into yin and yang halves. Then I put my yin half Into you and sealed myself back Into that wretched cage While I seal myself Into you and I have free reign! I am the Yin part of the Kyuubi, the one that shares the intellect with you and Naruko got the yang half of healing and power. Of course I can still heal you... I just can't do It as fast.**

**Also, besides my knowledge and healing ability I'm basically useless. However, I decided that you would use knowledge more than Naruko would. Besides, If she needs any knowledge from now on she can ask you a.k.a. me! Besides, she never talked to me much and you seem like a more talkative person at times than she does.**

"So... Your Kurama told you what happened?" Akane asked, still annoyed by this turn of events. " Yeah. He told me that the tails and ears were a 'gift' from him to us. Yes their adorable but the civilians will go crazy! As If they didn't try to kill me enough already!" Naruko said In obvious rage.

"Look Naruko. Let's just get some sleep. I don't care how early It Is right now. I have a feeling I'ma sleep for a long time. Come on. Here the bed call for you as you lay back on It and... relax..." Akane barely finished as she started snoring almost as soon as she hit the bed. With a sigh, Naruko did the same.

**Mix-a-Lot's In trouble! Askin for a peace of that bubble! I'm blasting Baby Got Back right now! It's so much better than most of the songs playing today! Anyways, yes I know this Is shorter than the last chapter but I'm giving you 2 chapters so think happy thoughts! Also, I know I said I would Include training In the 2nd chapter (I think I did but I'm not gonna check right now) but consider Akane using her instincts as training. After all, sharpening ones instincts _are _considered training. (At least by me.)**

**Chow for Now! Peace:)**

**elizarocks9902**


	5. Insert Start of Plot Here!

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't been on top of writing as of a few months and for that, I accept whatever bashing in the reviews that you give m! With that being said I am here to tell you that this is something I'm going to start focusing on again. Meaning, you should see more fanfics. However, If I don't then if ever we meet in person you get to slap me! (Not really cause then my cheeks would be bruised.)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Naruko POV**

As I woke up I stretched in a bunch of weird posses before standing up, waiting for the blood to rush to my head. After my vision cleared itself I looked at Akane's sleeping form on the floor and decided to make her some ramen for breakfast. As I set about cooking I set aside a glass of water for Akane for when she wakes up before continuing. Just as the water started to boil Akane woke up, stretching herself out before standing up and holding the bed, waiting till after the blood rushed to her head to move around. Once Akane walked over she saw the cup full of water and gulped it down greedily, setting the cup down once she'd drank the last drop.

I turned back to my cooking, about to open a ramen packet when the pan was taken off of my fire and poured back into our jug of water after it was cooled down by none other than Akane. Said girl put the pan into a large basket where the dirty dishes were put till they could be cleaned before grabbing my only large bowl and filling it with our fresh goods and handed them to me once they'd been washed with some water. I sat down on my bed and started chowing down, expecting Akane to join me. However, when I looked up I saw she was using over half our oranges to make some Orange Juice.

I shrugged and ate in peace, gulping down the orange liquid when Akane finally handed a glass to me. After drinking half the glass I put the bowl of fruit onto Akane's lap before drinking the last of my OJ. I stood up and put my glass into the dirty dish basket before wiping my counters of any crumbs, not wanting another ant infestation. After throwing the crumbs to the side of the house I brushed my hands off and walked back inside, aiming to ask Akane what she wanted to do.

**3 Years Later**

Many things had changed over 3 years. Naruko and Akane had started the Academy and were known for being o.k. students. Not to shabby. yet not top notch students either. The Akane that went to school almost everyday however, was only a clone, the real Akane was off helping the Rebels in the Kiri Blood Wars. Had been since her first year in Konoha had past. She'd told Naruko that she believed Yagura to be under control of another and wanted to help him. Every now and then Naruko would get letters from her self proclaimed best friend, telling her of all the battles that she was facing on the war front. Akane was forced to take on a Genjutsu to alter her appearance since she was so young, but she fought alongside the rest of them.

Naruko, another year after the real Akane left, had also left a clone topretend to be her in Konoha before she went to help Akane. The 2 clones were left to look like they were the real thing, and they weren't allowed to draw attention. Kurama's chakra was the thing keeping them from dispelling. Naruko and Akane, otherwise known by the rebels and the loyalists of Kiri as Akeno and Kira. Naruko being Akeno and Akane being Kira. Naruko, a.k.a. Akeno was a dirty blond with chocolate brown eyes. She was small in the chest and ass area, her waist small as well. Her body was lithe and looked battle hardened. Akane, a.k.a. Kira, shared Akeno's body type, her hair was black while her eyes were bright green.

Akeno was best friends with the leader of the Rebellion, Mei Terumi while Kira got to know the Rebllions jinchurikki Utakata. Kira couldn't help but love her job of befriending the Six Tailed jinchurikki, seeing as the man was so yummy looking! Didn't help that he was always OP in the Naruto games he showed up in! His powers also came through in real life, helping defeat the loyalists of Kiri in their battles. Akeno served her part in gaining Mei's trust, helping her with battle plans and the like. Plus Akeno helped the red head enjoy her free time getting her nails done on any free time that was available.

When Kira had first tried befriending Utakata all she had gotten for her efforts was the cold shoulder, which quickly ended when the raven haired 'woman' took Utakata's bubble blower and told him she'd only give it back if they went on a date. After doing so Kira did as she promised she would, and was immediately pinned to the wall there after, Utakata asking her why she'd try to get to know him. However, Kira stood through it all, telling him just because he was a jinchurikki didn't mean he was the Tailed Beast in which he held. She even promised to tell him the Six Tails real name when the time came he fought completely for a just cause.

Utakata, shocked that she had such knowledge of his Tailed Beast, backed off for a few days before reluctantly becoming her friend. Ever since then they'd been really close. Naruko and Mei had started out with a difficult relationship as well. The first time Akno was allowed into a battle strategy meeting she had contradicted a few things that Mei had suggested, telling what she though could save more of the Rebls and kill more of the Loyalists. Mei, mad that a newby had come up with a better idea so easily, didn't allow Akeno to another meeting till a few months later, during these months the dirty blond would send apology's to the Rebelion leader, before finally walking into the red heads office without consent to apologize for any disrespect Mei might have felt.

After some sweet talking Mei had agreed to a day in a local hotspring's, which helped immensely for Akeno's quest for favor of the red head. After that Akeno was definitely a favorite of the Mizukage hopeful. Today was the day they'd be striking against Kiri. As in the ACTUAL Village Hidden in the Mist. We were hoping to take the loyalists by surprise by attacking them as we planned but, this was war, anything could go wrong.

Mei was giving the lesser, mostly inexperienced soldiers a pep talk while Akeno and Kira were hanging around with the more experienced crowd. Akeno was sitting in between Chojuro and Ao while Utakata had forced Kira to sit on his lap while he snuggled his face into her neck. Said girl was blushing under such affection but didn't resist, her older mind happy with the arrangement. After all, she was mentally 17 so this wasn't a hard situation to process. She leaned against the physically older male, sighing in content as she watched her best friend talk to Chojuro and, sometimes Ao, who, when they brought up fights they'd like to do over, mentioned a certain Shunshin'ing Uchiha.

As Ao started up a quite rant about the younger man Kira spoke up. "I've met Shisui before. Handsome guy, smart too. Definitely would be fun to battle." Kira said, keeping it short when she felt Utakata's hands tighten around her waist at the mention of any man she'd ever met being handsome. Kira grinned and turned her head, brushing her lips against his forehead before facing forwards again, watching Mei finish up her little speech before making her way over.

"I told them to make sure they're prepared, and told them to talk to each other as you never know what can happen on a battlefield. Hope their listening to me." The last Terumi said as she sat down on the other side of Ao, sighing as if in pain. Akeno stood up and walked over to Mei and began rubbing her shoulders, releasing tension that was there. After a few minutes Mei stood up and told Ao and Chojuro to go gather everyone for their different parts of the plan. After everyone was gather at their various exits Akeno and Kira were sent out the back exit, which was actually the one that headed straight towards Kiri. Their part of the plan was to kill all of the scouts so that they wouldn't alert the loyalists of the Rebel army coming towards them. As Akeno and Kira crept along, aware of every little noise they made.

As they passed the Loyalists they smothered them with earth gags, knocking them out to be killed later by the passing Rebels. After smothering everyone that we deemed an enemy we sent twin sparks into the sky, thin lines of fire to light up the night and to tell Mei we'd done our part. Not soon after we felt the earth tremble as our army approached Kiri, and us. As the Rebel Amry crept closer Akeno nodded to Kira before putting a bomb on the main gate before earth bending a rock for protection, just as the bomb went off. As the smoke cleared little pebbles fell from Kira and Akeno's ears from their use as make shift ear protectors.

It was then that the 2 burst through the blasted open gates, Akeno equipping herself with white hot fire armor with a see-through wind katana while Kira charged with lightening armor and a water Katana. As soon as Kiri ANBU appeared the Duo were slashing and trashing everyone they could, Akeno brushed her sword against her armor to make her sword a blade of fire, the flames swirling around it promising death to her foes. Kira was brushing her sword against her body so the lightening would mix into the water of the blade, making it a rather electrifying event to view! As they clashed blades with the ANBU they heard a very feminine, loud voice yell behind them, "BOIL RELEASE: SKILLED MIST TECHNIQUE!" and quickly Shunshin'ed out of the way of the deadly mist.

"Akeno! I told you not rush ahead without me damnit'!" Mei yelled as she smirked, hearing the enemy ANBU moan and groan in pain as the were forced to stand and endur the pain due to the fact that they could no longer move. Akeno stayed with Mei while Kira, Chojuro and Ao moved on through the streets. Their mission was to clear the way for Mei to challenge Yagura. When they got to the Mizukage Tower they were surrounded by a large group of ANBU. Scarier still was the fact that Yagura was with them. Kira started fighting Yagura, who was holding back greatly, while Ao and Chojuro took on the ANBU.

As Ao disabled the ANBU with his Byakugan Chojuro sliced through them as soon as Ao moved onto the next enemy. 'Yagura' was taunting Kira, whenever the 'woman' would strike he'd move out of the way and smack her backside with his staff. After the 5th. smack on the butt Kira grew pissed. Her hair stood on end as she turned to Yagura with a roar as the lightening armor that surrounded her started crackling madly, sparks flying this way and that as she let her water katana fall to the ground in a puddle before twin white hot fire daggers appeared in her hands. As she started swiping at Yagura he started trying slightly harder a maniac like grin appeared on his face as he exchanged blows with Kira, fire meeting water, staff meeting blade. When Kira sliced off a piece of wood from Yagura's staff Yagura's speed suddenly tripled and he appeared behind her before Kira could react and knocked her out with a chop to the neck.

Ao and Chojuro turned at the sound of the comrades scream which cost Ao a stab to the stomach and Chojuro a stab through the arm just as Mei and Akenop turned up, shouting of how the plan had been found out by an apparent spy, and that the army was being attacked now. Both were panting from overworking themselves before Mei noticed the state of her 3 operatives. As she and Akeno made quick work of the last 2 ANBU Akeno grabbed both Ao and Chojuro's shoulders before Shunshin'ing away from the scene, their body blurs seen as they left the area back towards the base.

As Mei reached for Kira both Yagura and her disappeared, Kira slung over his shoulder along side his staff. Just as she was about to charge into the Mizukage Tower another group of ANBU appeared and Mei, with only half full reserves decided to fall back due to having no ally's at that moment.

**A Few Hours Later - With Kira - Kira's POV**

As I woke up my head was pounding as I opened my eyes only to stare straight into a lightbulb. I tried to move my arms to rub my eyes but found them tied behind my back with rope. Every other part of my body was bound in chains of iron. I 'tched' before making slow work of getting my shoe off. After this I swear I'll never wear them on missions again. As soon as my shoe slipped off I sighed in relief before twirling my toes against the stone ground. The stone slowly circled its way up my body like armor before I felt it stop circling at my chest, having run out of within reach stone to bend. After the stone hardened I broke the chains that surrounded me, grabbing them so that they wouldn't clink to the floor loudly.

Sighing in relief I set the chains down before standing up to completely survey my surrounding. The wooden chairs in the corner wouldn't do me any good unless I used them to bash someones head in. Only Naruko had started training on using wood. I laid myself onto the ground and gathered the stone round my hands, feet, chest and knees before making an earth bow and arrows. I also made a sword. After all, I hadn't started on any form of bow training, so it was smart to bring back up.

I walked over to the door and tried to open it like a dumbass, which resulted in an alarm being set off. Growling in annoyance at my own stupidity I looked around the room for something I could use. All there was was a few chairs in the corner but other than that there was nothing. A plan formed in my head before I smashed one of the chairs against the wall splintering it into pieces. The chakra restraining tag the Kiri nin put off my due to Kyubi's chakra over-ride it before I placed one of Mei's special chakra hider's on my wrist before henging into a piece of wood from the splintered chair.

As soon as I'd performed the Henge Kiri ninja burst through the door. I'd most likely caught them by surprise by waking up so fast or something. Otherwise, they'd most likely have been here much _much_ faster. Thank you whoever arranged that these retards would be watching me! Anyways, after they'd surveyed the room they had 2 of their rank stay behind while the other 3 left, off to search for me.

The 2 that stayed behind turned to the chair and the large patch of flooring that was no longer there and started talking to each other, asking the other questions on how I could have possibly freed myself. As soon as they became distracted I dispelled my Henge and, adding adding some water to my feet, slide right behind them without the slightest of sounds, dispatching them quickly with a small flick with my rock katana. I grabbed there bodies and laid them to the ground ignoring some of the bile that rose in my throat from my first kills before setting those feelings aside.

I stood up swiftly before dashing towards the door, opening it it slowly to check the hallway. Clear... Except for the 5 ANBU rushing towards the room she was in. Nothing was ever easy was it! I thought over my skills and decided to play it smart I put the 2 ninja I'd killed behind the chairs in the corner, still within sight but you had to look slightly harder. I Henge'd into the more quite of the 2 girls and opened the door wide, beckoning the ANBU in. As soon as they entered I shut the door and made a medium sized lightening bolt in my hand, using it to cut their heads off swiftly, the only noise of their fate being the cackling of energy coming from my 'blade'.

I quickly looked over every detail of the only female ANBU in the group before Henging into the ANBU, thankful for a disguise. I then moved out of the room, trying my best to be completely silent due to my apparent status as an 'ANBU'. Perfect cover for gaining intelligence though. As I moved around I noticed stairs up. I immediately chose to go up them. Once I reached ground level I sighed in relief before looking around as discrete as I could. I didn't acknowledge anyone as I made my way up the stairs, trying to get both the layout of the Tower and some gossip on any plans that the Loyalists might have.

When I was at the top, there before me was the entrance into the Mizukage's Office. Next to the door was a window and I looked through it to see Yagura slaving away at paper work. _'I guess it reallyIS the bane of all Kage.'_ I think as I watch his every movement. I feel someone coming at me from behind and move out of the way just in time to see Zabuza Momochi passing me. Holy SHIT! I hadn't even realized he was still in Mist. Which means that he's going to try to overthrow Yagura soon. Oh well, It's always good to have information. I'll have to talk to him about any others that aren't loyal to Yagura as well, if ever the chance arises. He walks into Yagura Office and I watch through the window, looking at how the 2 converse.

Zabuza was handed a scroll before the man bowed to Yagura in 'respect' before walking out of the office, looking at me with his soulless black eyes. Damn did that make him look cool! I mentally slapped myself. There was no need to go fangirl on him at the moment. Highly doubt Zabuza would take it lightly, and I highly doubt that his sword _wouldn't_ end up flying around my head. As he passed I felt him push a note in my hand. Unless you'd been looking at our hands specifically, you wouldn't have seen him pass it. He then headed down stairs, acting like nothing happened. Damn he's good. But then again, he'd have to be to be where he's at today.

I turned my back to the Mizukage's Office and started walking down the stairs again, taking my time so I could read Zabuza's note. It read:

_'Dear Kira,_

_I know who you are and I know who you work for. all I can tell you is that next Thursday shit will go down. Try to organize help for me. If you can._

_The Known Friend'_

So Zabuza was going to rebel next Thursday and wanted help. Today was Friday so a few days from now and Zabuza would be rebelling. At least thats what I think he's doing. Who knows when it involves the Demon of the Mist? Wait... Didn't Mei want a husband? OOOOHHHH! I always thought Zabuza and Mei would be a cute couple whenever I read about them being paired together on fanfiction! Coolio! That is something I should definitely ponder on! Anyways, once I reached the bottom of the stairs I took 2 steps before 2 actual Kiri ANBU appeared on either side of me and dragged me upstairs, right back up to Yagura's office. Fuck. I stomped on a step causing the rock to swirl up to my right arm, which held Zabuza's note.

I ripped my arm from the ANBU's hand and shoved the note into my mouth and, sending all of my sweat into my mouth to moisten the paper before I swallowed it. I let the earth crumble from my arm before allowing myself to be shoved up the stairs again. When we reached the top of the steps we walked through the doors and into the Mizukage's Office, right in front of Yagura himself. He was sitting at his desk, looking through papers all nonchalant. Damn did he look cool... STOP THINKING THINGS LIKE THAT DAMNIT'! My gosh I need to start thinking straight.

"So... Why didn't you just immediately try and run away? Why did you linger long enough to get caught?" Yagura asks me, unleashing his KI. However, it didn't feel like his, more like someone elses entirely. "Just gathering clues, swallow a note or 2, the usual. No, not really. I just wanted to see if you were actually being controlled by somebody else, and your KI just proves such claims. Man, the person that has you under their control must either be mentally retarded or they aren't used to dealing with smart people." I say, acting completely nonchalant, Kyubi keeping me from being affected by the KI.

Yagura looked the same as he did, but I saw the slight flicker in his eyes. "If you let me help, I can completely erode the control he has over you, but then again, since he's controlling you, he'll make sure you won't accept such a thing willingly. Pity, you are rather handsome." I say, not giving anything else away. "Take her to a room made completely of metal. I want her tortured till she breaks. You can torture her in any way that will break her." Yagura said, dismissing both me and the ANBU. An ANBU touched the others shoulder while the other one grabbed mine, Shunshin'ing me to a room completely made of metal.

They tied my up with chains that pinched my skin as they wrapped around my tightly, holding me down to a metal chair before leaving the room. Only Naruko had started on metal bending, but even then she'd not even got the bare basics down. I hadn't even started on metal bending yet, which left me with very few options. I could either utilize water, a.k.a. my sweat or air, which needed a lot more movement than my water bending, since it took all of body moving with it, while water took as little as hand movements. I'll use water first, air can be used later. I started struggling in my seat, ignoring the small yet numerous pains in my arms as the chains pinched my skin due to my movement. After slightly working up a sweat I started waving my right hand in a circular motion, gathering up the sweat from my body into a small toy looking whirlpool before moving the swirling water to my chains, waiting patiently for my chains to fall off.

However, not even half way through the process an Anbu walled in with a large back under one arm and a foldable table in the other. The bag no doubt held weapons, which was proved when the man unfolded the table and opened up the bag, taking out different types of blades and bottle from the bag and laying them onto the table. Seems like I won't be getting out of here unscathed after all. He chose a simple dagger and walked over me, circling me in slow, smooth movements. "What is your name?" He asked, his voice deep and coaxing. "Kira." I said, keeping it short. I wasn't going to waste my time dodging questions that don't matter. "You work for the rebels. Who do you answer to?" He asks, his voicing holding malice while mentioning the side I fight for. "Mei Terumi. Beautiful lady. I have full belief she'll take Yagura down. As do all of her supporters." I say, trying my best to not yell at this man for being so annoying.

"Where is your base? Where is that Terumi woman hiding?" He asks, his voice giving away none of the interest on the subject, but I could read his eyes like an open book. "Somewhere I'll never tell you, dumbass." I say, smirking towards the end. The man growled and brushed his blade against my check, causing a thin line of blood to seep out before Kurama healed it. The man looked at me in surprise before his face showed great anger. I just smirked some more. "Whatever you do to me won't hurt me. I'll feel pain, but then it will heal, no scar left behind. Cool, inn'it?" I say, my voice cocky.

The man turns swiftly and walks over to his desk and grabs a purple bottle, opening it before pouring some of the liquid onto his blade. He then walks back over and cuts my cheek again, in the exact same spot, cutting deeper than before, but it turned out to only be a weak poison ad\nd, while it still stung like a bitch, the poison bubbled out of the cut and made it's way down my cheek, dripping off my chin and onto my clothes. The man growled and turned, grabbing another bottle, which was red of color, and a different blade, as sharp as the last, and coated the iron blade with the poison. I had a feeling this would take a while.

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long but my life has been out of wack and I'm just now gaining focus. So sorry for the wait and I promise this won't happen again!**

**Chow for Now! Peace:)**

**elizarocks9902**


End file.
